Author Jiiu
by KawaiiSammy
Summary: Well the whole story is going to be PG13 but some of the chaptser are going to Be G i think this one is...x.x; Anyway..Its about a girl named Jiiu (Ortherwise knwon as me) who is writng a Fanfic and such and becomes part of it. Its an Author fic for cryin


Author Jiiu  
  
  
*~(Part One )~*  
  
Sisters And Rabid fans  
][A/n: This part is written in pencil.. untill i say its not..][  
(*-Holds up her pencil in the air-* MY SOURCE OF POWER!)  
  
The white back ground became a mountain with Miaka,Tomahome, And Tasuki walking up it.  
"I AM MIKO MIAKA!" Maiaka said Cheerfuly  
"I am Miko Tomahome!" Everyone stared. "What did I do?" he said totally clueless.  
  
(oiy...)  
  
"What was that!" tasuki said gripping on to his fan.  
  
(Oh no you don't Tasuki)  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Tasuki exclaimed looking around frantically.  
Tomahome pointed up. "Its the voice of Suzaku.."  
  
(Oii! Oniichan! Its me!!)  
  
Miaka blinked. "Who is the voice talking to...?"  
  
(TASUKI! Don't you remember me Tassy-poo?)  
  
Tasuki let go of his rabid fan. "Sammy-chan?"  
  
(Yeah but for the sake of this fic..Its Jiiu)  
  
"Jiiu? Isn't that a boys name...?"  
  
(grrr...)  
  
Miaka and Tomahome stood dumbfounded. "You have a sister?" They both exclaimed.  
"Long story.. one of the reasons I hate girls"Tasuki rolled his eyes then began looking around. "Where are you?"  
  
(Hold on! *-waves her pencil-*)  
  
][ A/n: From here on down is pen.. until further notice... dun ask.....x.x; Yes it is important for the story line...][  
  
"Sammy-chan! What are you doing!" No answer. "Sammy-chan?"  
"The almighty Tasuki has a baby sister!?" Tomahome giggled.  
Tasuki laughed. "Giggling is for girls!"  
Tomahome snapped at tasuki, "I know! I didn't do it cons..cons..consciou...Damn! What was that word again!"  
"Conciously?" Tasuki laughed ][A/n: yes i know.. i spelt it wrong... sue me][  
Miaka pointed torwards the hill. "Look over there!"  
And they did.  
Over there was a young girl one year younger than Tasuki. She had long black POOFY hair and dark brown eyes. Youd never guess she was Tasukis Sister.  
"Sammy-Chan!" Tasuki yelled running up to the girl.  
"Oniichan!" She hugged him. Then held up her source of power. "Nani!?" She held up a pen. "MY PENCIL!?"  
Miaka and Tomahome ran over.  
"Oniichan!My source of power! its gone!"  
"Nani?" Tasuki asked her confused.  
"I was writing a story...and then you asked for me.... and I came....SOMEONE STOLE MY PENCIL & REPLACED IT WITH A PEEEN"  
Tasuki wasn't getting it. "Difference...?"  
"I can erase with my pencil! I still have power but if I mess up like I make Miaka smart..It'll be hard to erase that BIG mistake.." Jiiu broke out into tears. "Oniichan! i think... our story...already has a bad guy...."  
"Sammy-chan.."  
That was all Jiiu Could take. She stood up, got red and began yelling at Tasuki. "JIISU! JII-SU! J-I-I-S-U! I mean Jiiu! Jii-u! J-I-I-U!" She broke out crying again. "See what I mean!... I messed up majorly there! How can i stand up if I'm already Standing!"  
  
________________________________  
  
So this insane parody begins! What lies ahead in this action pack (*cough*) Parody of RiSammy! And WHo stole her beloved source of power! (Damn that pencil.. where is it....) Find out next time on the next part of Author Jiiu!  
  
_________________  
Parts from the next part:  
  
Miaka looked at Jiiu. "How could we ever repay you?"  
Jiiu perked up.. "Well.. I want Chichiri's Kasa and kesa, A new sketching book, Shoryuu den, and a pack of art and writng suplies!"  
Everyone sweatdropped except for Jiiu who went SD laughing crazily. Tasuki also went SD. "YOU HAVN"T CHAGED A BIT! YOUR STILL GREEDY!"  
  
*****  
  
The little boy looked at her. "I'm Not Tasuki!"  
Miaka pointed her finger up. "Yeah hes not Tasuki!"  
Jiiu nodded and winked at the little boy. "Ohhh Genrou!"  
The little boy looked at her angrily. "I'm not Genrou! I'm Brandon!"  
Jiiu laughed. "Look Tasuki! theres a worm over there!" both the real and the mini tasuki looked.  
"Where!" they said in unison.  
  
****  
  
Amiboshi looked at her. "Howd you know my name?"  
"Cuz I have control over you!"  
"Control?"  
"I can make you act like a dog!"  
And so he did   
  
____________________  
That and more on the next part of Author Jiiu!  
Part two: Birdy and the Chibis.  
___________________  
  
A/n: I'd like to say I won't post up the next part until I have at least 5 reviews... Bad or good...Flames are very welcome Cuz i know this story is crap! I'd just like to hear flames so i encourages me to make things better! SO rememebr Birdy And the Chibis won't be posted untill 5 reviews.. nothing much.. just 5... 


End file.
